


Some How

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some how I have lost my way,</p><p>Some how I have seen too much.</p><p>Some how I know this is where I need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some How

Some how I have lost my way,

Some how I have seen too much.

Some how I know this is where I need to be.

But will you look upon the stars with me?

I don’t think I can sing the words,

I don’t think I can be this way.

Yet, I see your eyes and I know.

There is no home that is not with here with you.

There is no part of me that does not belong to you.

A spell cast upon a stone

Throw it into the lake.

Will it come back?

Love so silly,

Dreams can be my undoing.

Hand to hand my dear.

This was not how it was suppose to be.

This was not how I wanted it.

Do you see the color of my eyes?

Or have they been masked again.

My heart doesn’t feel like my own.

Doesn’t look like the one I have had thrown out before.

You heal me.

You save me.

But why can’t you say you love me?

Will you watch me?

Will I be able to walk away?

Maybe it’s already too late.

Some how I never knew love could be wrong.

Some how I didn’t think I would see you crying.

Some how I forget to speak again.

Hide me.

Hide me well,

I don’t want to watch the sun rise.

Let it set before me.

As I cry,

Tears so bitter sweet,

Give one last thought.

That some how love can grow.

That it will some howl be a flower bathed in moonlight.

And we will never be uncompleted again.


End file.
